Blue Beetle
Blue Beetle is the legacy name of three superheroes from DC Comics. The three people who have born the name of Blue Beetle are Dan Garret, Ted Kord and Jaime Reyes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Venom VS Blue Beetle * Ant-Man vs Blue Beetle (Completed) * Mega Man X vs Blue Beetle * Blue Beetle vs Sara Pezzini * Rex Salazar vs Blue Beetle * Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle * Venom vs Blue Beetle (Completed) * Blue Beetle VS Geo Stelar With the Teen Titans * Teen Titans vs. Sinister Six (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson * Guyver * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Max Steel (Original) * Nova (Richard Rider) (Marvel Comics) * Nova (Sam Alexander) (Marvel Comics) * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) History The Reach are an ancient race of cosmic marauders who built bio-armor that act on a hive mind. When defeated by Green Lantern Corp ages ago and forced into a truce, the Reach secretly deployed Infiltrator unit across the universe. One such unit came to Earth around the time of Pharaohs, damaged yet revered as the sacred Scarab. First found by Dan Garret, who gave it to his student Ted Kord for safe keeping. But the Scarab ends up in an unused lot in El Paso, Texas. The Scarab was discovered by a teenager and Batman fan named Jaime Reyes, later activating itself to form a symbiosis with Reyes. But as the damaged Scarab was no longer part of the hivemind, it developed a mind of its own and allowed Jaime to retain control of his body. This enables Jaime to become the superhero Blue Beetle. Death Battle Info Blue Beetle's arsenal revolve around the Scarab, which grants the user a number of powers dependent on his imagination: These usually include constructing certain objects through nanotechnology, transform parts of the armor into different forms like plasma cannons, maces, or drills, and sprout wings and rocket boosters for flight. The suit is built with a variety of sensor systems, detecting a number of people or detecting if someone is lying, hologram projectors, translation system, and able to interface with any technology of Reach origin. The suit also grants the wearer enhanced strength and durability to apparently resist a bomb blast strong enough to blow up a mountain. Scarab * An Artificial Intelligence created by the Reach as a living weapon to bond with an inhabitant of a world making them a hero and then use them as a tool of conquest * Became independent when exposed to ancient earth magic in Egypt * Adopted its serial number; Khaji Da as its name * Offers Jaime resistance from telepaths * Can act on its own accord if Jamie is incapacitated * Can hack into any computer and disable security cameras * Can produce Tachyons which disrupts time travel Standard Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Healing Factor * Flight * Environmental Protection * Energy Absorption ** Feeds on Livewire's energy ** Can absorb the energy of a planet destroying weapon * Armor Reconfiguration * Sensor Array * Translation * Waste Disposal * Can temporarily stop Jamie's heart Offensive Tech *Extendable claws *Can create melee weapons from both hands **Bladed weapons **Spiked Mace **Drills *Plasma Cannons * Can produce nukes * Cryo-blaster * Neural scramblers * Beetle Drones * Different armour settings, including Speed and Strength modes * Large Hardon Collider * Strong Force Disruptor * Implicate Order Annihilation field * Can create weapons that are powerful enough to destroy a planet Defensive Tech * Can project bubble shields over himself and others around him * Can create forcefields, not even the Flash can vibrate through * Wing Shields * Able to create countermeasures against any opponent ** Can produce Kryptonite radiation Feats * Member of the Teen Titans * Was mentored by Batman * Stopped a flying truck with one hand * Is able to match Starro who is powered by five Sinestro Corp Rings * Survived a fall from orbit * Is able to attack intangible opponents * Infected and destroyed OMAC Prime, who had previously absorbed the powers of most of the Justice League including Wonder Women and Captain Atom * Scarab knows how to permanently kill The Bottom Feeder, a being who is cursed by the Presence to never die * Defeats Doctor Polaris by negating his magnetic powers *While under control of the Reach he was able to imprison the entire Young Justice Taskforce sent to the War World with the exception of Arsenal *Tanked hits from Lobo *Despite being weak against magic was able to disrupt a spell cast by Eclipso, the literal Wrath of God **Was able to endure hours worth of torture in just a second and a half after disrupting the cast *Is so fast that it looks like he is in three places at the same time *The Scarab calculated that it could survive an explosion that destroyed Mount Justice *Is able to harm Typhoon, a being composed of wind *Dodges a Tachyon blast *Was the only one that could hold his own against Black Beetle even in a weakened state *Defeats Parasite, who is able to absorb his opponent's powers *Heals from an energy weapon Max Lord designed specifically to harm the Scarab *Destroyed Red Volcano *Defeats and cures Blood Beetle Weaknesses * Being a teenager, Jamie is relatively inexperienced * Unable to interface with any technology originating from Apokolips or New Genesis. * Can be deactivated by magic * Sometimes the Scarab has a hard time distinguishing allies from foes and will try and kill them against Jamies' intentions * Ironically the Scarab is completely fine with wanting to kill humans but doesn't want to harm nature * May look like he's insane when he's arguing with the Scarab because it can only be heard by Jaime * Has trouble controlling the Scarab if it believes it's in danger * If the Scarab is removed from Jamie's body then he will die * Unable to harm the Spectre Gallery Blue Beetle.jpg DC Comics - Blue Beetle.png Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hispanic/Latino Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:Playable Character Category:Space explorers Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Justice League Members